From Best Friends To Lovers
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What might have happened if Anna and Gabriel met as children? Read to find out.
1. Meeting

In the land of Transylvania in August of the year 1879, there lived a royal gypsy family The Valerious'. The king, King Boris and his wife Queen Annabelle had two children. First was their son, Prince Velken who is 12 and second is their daughter, Princess Anna who is 10. Throughout their history, all of their family members were killed in some way by the vampire king Dracula.

Growing up, the children didn't have many friends. Since Velken's 12th birthday, Boris his father has been training him to fight Dracula and his minions. Anna was always fond of her father and wants to be trained as well. But every time she asked him, he said, "You are too young yet, My Daughter. I have only just started training your brother. When it is your twelfth birthday, I will start your training. But until then, you have fun helping your mother and being a child."

It is Saturday the 15th and Boris is in the middle of training Velken for the day. Anna was bored and decided to go to the kitchen where her mother Annabelle was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Mama?"

Annabelle turned around and smiled. "Yes, My Darling Anna?"

"I'm bored. Can I go play outside? I'll be back in before dark. I promise."

The woman smiled. "Alright. As long as you keep your promise to be in before dark, you can go play outside."

Anna smiled and quickly hugged her mother before grabbing her winter cloak and heading outside to play.

* * *

When Anna gets outside, she sees a carriage all packed up next door with a woman and a boy carrying the boxes in the house. *He's cute.* She thought as she saw his face. She smiled and ran over to him as he turned back around to carry his next box in. "Hi!"

The boy turned around. "Umm... Hi."

Anna giggled. "I'm Anna Valerious. I'm the princess of Transylvania. I live over in the manor next door." She said pointing.

The boy looked at it then turned back to her. "Wow. Impressive. I'm Gabriel Van Helsing. I'm eleven years old and I am just now moving in this house with my mom."

"What happened to your papa?"

"He died just before I was born. I never knew him. But my mom has shown me pictures and told me about him. She said he was excited to become a father and couldn't wait until I was born so he could teach me stuff like baseball and other sports. Also to fight. He wanted me to be able to defend myself if it ever came to that. But then about a week before I was born, he was killed by an evil witch."

Anna looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Gabriel. That's awful."

"It's ok. My mom's wonderful. She tries her best to be both mother and father to me."

That made Anna giggle. "How can she do that?"

Gabriel cracked a small smile. "It's hard to explain. You'd have to see it for yourself. How old are you anyway? I told you mine, but you have yet to tell me yours."

Anna smiled. "I'm ten. I have an older brother who's twelve. His name is Velken."

"Anna!" Came a voice from the manor front door.

Anna turned around to see her brother. "I'm next door, Velken! We have new neighbors!"

Velken ran over to her and saw Gabriel. "Who's this, Baby Sister?"

"This is Gabriel Van Helsing. He's just moving in with his mama."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriel greeted.

"You too. The name's Prince Velken Valerious. Welcome to Transylvania."

"Thanks. We moved from Greece."

"Greece? That's quite a journey."

"Gabriel." Came his mother's voice from behind him.

All the children turned to look at her. "Hi, Mom. This is Princess Anna and her older brother Prince Velken Valerious. They live in the manor next door."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Your Highnesses." She said giving a curtsy.

Anna giggled. "Don't be so formal, Mrs. Van Helsing. We are not your average royal family. We like to be treated just like everyone else."

"What my sister said." Velken agreed.

"Oh. Alright then. But you must call me Hera."

The siblings nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Hera."

Velken turned to his sister. "Mama wants us back for dinner."

"Ok." She sighed. She turned to Gabriel and Hera. "It was nice to meet you both. Our parents would like to meet you soon. It is only proper that they know everyone."

"Of course." Hera replied. "Come by tomorrow and we'll arrange that meeting. You are welcome here anytime."

Anna nodded and walked back home with Velken.


	2. First Ride Together

During dinner, Anna told her parents of their new neighbors and they said they would like to have them over for dinner the next day. Anna was excited and she couldn't wait to become best friends with Gabriel. She was especially excited for dinner because she wanted to impress him.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Boris took Velken for his day training. Annabelle cleaned up and Anna told her she was going over to the neighbors'. She grabbed her winter cloak and ran out the door in excitement. When she got to the door, she knocked. There was some rustling noises and then the door opened five seconds later. "Oh. Good morning, Anna." Hera greeted.

"Good morning, Hera. Is Gabriel here?"

"He's just finished his morning shower. He'll be down in a few minutes. Come in and you can wait for him on the couch." She said leading her to the said couch.

Anna sat down and smiled. "I talked to my parents and they said they would like to meet you today. They want you and Gabriel to come over for dinner so we can all get to know each other."

"That sounds wonderful. What time?"

"7:00."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Anna?" Came a voice from behind her.

Anna turned around with a slight jump as she didn't hear him come down. "Morning, Gabriel. You scared me. I didn't hear you come down."

"Sorry. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to tell your mama that my parents have invited you guys over for dinner tonight so we can all get to know one another. Plus I thought you might wanna hang out and play with me today. I'm always bored because Velken is in training with Papa and Mama takes care of the manor. I don't have any friends either because my family's cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Dracula. He's been killing every member of my family for the last three hundred almost four hundred years. He won't stop until every last one of us is dead. The kids at school think I'm a freak and shouldn't even exist." She said sadly.

Gabriel pulled her up from the couch and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

After a minute, she pulled away. "It's ok. I'm used to it. It's just that sometimes they make me think they're right. I'm always lonely except my brother, but since he started training, I don't see him all day except for at dinner. When I saw you moving in yesterday, I was happy because I thought for once in my life, I might actually have a friend to play with."

"You do." He replied.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I never had friends either except for one back in Greece. But everyone else thought I was a freak because I didn't have a father like they did. My one friend I DID have though, he died of bone cancer about two weeks ago. I couldn't stand living there anymore because it was too much to handle. So my mom made arrangements and moved us here to Transylvania."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm still grieving a little, but I know he's in a better place now instead of suffering. That makes me feel better knowing he's not suffering from the cancer anymore."

Anna nodded. "So what do you wanna do?"

"You know how to ride a horse?" He asked thankful for the change in subject.

She smiled and nodded. "I learned two years ago. Papa taught me how. You can ride the new horse we just got. He's trained, but needs a rider."

"Ok." He replied.

Anna took his hand and they ran out to the manor stables.

* * *

They get to the stables, the stableman turns to greet them. "Anna!"

Anna smiled. "Hi, Sage. This is my new best friend Gabriel Van Helsing. Gabriel, this is our stableman Sage."

"Nice to meet you, Sage."

"You too, Gabriel. You two wanting to take a ride?"

"Yes, please." Anna said.

Sage nodded and got her black stallion Shadow ready. "Here you are, Miss Anna." He said placing her on the horse.

"Thank you. Can you ready the new black stallion for Gabriel? He needs a rider and I told Gabriel he could have him."

"Sure thing, Princess." He said then quickly readied the said stallion. He handed him over to Gabriel. "Here you are. He just came in two days ago and still needs a name. He was trained by his breeder."

"I think I'll call him Twilight. He has a little blue shine to his coat, so it reminds me of that time of night."

The said horse neighed. "I think he likes it." Sage said. "Twilight it is."

Gabriel got on Twilight and rode him out next to Anna who was waiting on him. "I named him Twilight."

"I like it. It suits him. This is Shadow. She was given to me for my eighth birthday by Papa. She turned five a month ago."

Gabriel smiled and reached out to pet Shadow's nose. Shadow whinnied and nudged his hand in approval. Anna smiled. "She likes you. That's a good sign."

Gabriel smiled and set ready to take off. "Where to?"

Anna smirked and took off towards town. Gabriel followed and tried to catch up. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Being Separated

Dinner that night went well and for the next three years, Anna and Gabriel became really close. They both said they love each other, but only as friends. But on the inside, they both feel more than that. Anna writes in her diary every night about how much she loves him and wants to be courted by him. Gabriel thinks about her all the time and wants to court her, but is afraid if he acts on his feelings, she'll reject him and it'll ruin their friendship. Since her twelfth birthday, Boris has been training her with Velken. She loves it and always challenges Gabriel when he comes over.

* * *

It's now December 24, 1882 and the sun has just set. Gabriel is inside his house just enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while his mom Hera sets up the presents for the morning. Anna is inside the manor helping Annabelle to make dinner while Velken helps Boris to figure out where Dracula's lair is.

Anna finishes making the mashed potatoes and sighs. Annabelle stops and looks at her. "What is it, Anna?"

She turns to face her mother. "I'm scared about telling Gabriel how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't ruin your friendship. It might make things a little awkward if he doesn't return those feelings, but he'll get over it like you will and you'll go back to being best friends. It'll be like you never told him."

"You promise?"

"I don't have to. I know him. It's what I see when the two of you are together."

Anna nodded and walked out to the den to sit by the fire and think.

* * *

In the middle of the night, there's a vampire attack. Hera is taken and Gabriel sleeps right through it. The next morning at 8:00, he wakes up and quickly does his morning chores and takes his shower. When he walks into the kitchen to eat breakfast, he notices his mom is nowhere to be seen. "Mom!" He yells and quickly looks through the house for her. When he doesn't find her, he runs outside to find her laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "MOM!" He shakes her and realizes her body is cold, but not from temperature. "No. No." He gets up tears in his eyes and runs to the manor stables. He quickly readies Twilight and gallops out to the hospital in town.

* * *

An hour later, he returns with the doctor and sees Anna walking out of the manor with a smile on her face. "ANNA!"

Anna turns around to see a panicked and upset Gabriel. She runs over to him with a worried expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriel sniffled. "My mom is dead." He said as the tears started to flow freely.

Anna looked to see the doctor from town putting his mom's body in a body bag. Looking back at her best friend she loves more than anything, she hugs him tight and cries with him. "I don't believe it. What happened?"

He pulled away and wiped his tears as he composed himself. "I don't know. I woke up this morning, did my chores and took my shower. Then when I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, my mom wasn't there. I looked all over the house and couldn't find her. I decided to look outside and as soon as I stepped out the door, I saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I took Twilight and went for the doctor. But that was after I tried shaking her awake and realized her body was cold, but not from the weather."

"She was bitten and drained dry by a vampire." The doctor said.

The teenagers looked at him and Anna teared up. "No." She said just barely above a whisper. "This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about, Anna?" Gabriel asked.

"If I never befriended you, this never would have happened. My family's curse followed you. I'm so sorry." She turned to run home.

Gabriel snatched her arm and pulled her to him. "This is not your fault. It's Dracula's. Even if not directly. You and this family curse has nothing to do with it."

Anna wiped her tears as he started to guide her home. "What happens to you now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still a minor."

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Gabriel stayed at the manor on Boris and Annabelle's insistence. At 2:00 that afternoon, there was banging on the front door. Annabelle got up and answered the door. There was a group of men outside that work with child services. "May I help you, Gentlemen?"

"We are here for Gabriel Van Helsing. He is being moved to Rome given he is still a minor. The board says because of your family's history, he cannot stay here."

Annabelle nodded and went to the den where the teenagers were talking. "Gabriel."

Gabriel turned to look at her. "Yes, Annabelle?"

"Child services are here for you. You're being moved to Rome. I would have allowed you to stay with us, but they said because of our family history, you can't."

"That's stupid."

"I know. But even as the queen, I cannot argue with the way they do things. We'll all miss you."

Gabriel kissed Anna's forehead and stood up. He walked to the front door and started to follow the men. Anna knew she had to do something and got up to follow. "WAIT! You CAN'T take HIM!"

They all turned to look at her. "Anna, I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry." Annabelle apologized.

"He has no choice." One of the men said.

Anna had tears flowing freely down her face. "At least let me say goodbye." They nodded and she looked at Gabriel. "You can't leave until I know how you feel."

"Feel about what?"

She didn't say anything, but ran up to him and kissed him on the lips passionately. Gabriel was shocked at first, but kissed her back a second later. She pulled away and cracked a smile. "I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing. As more than a friend."

He smiled big. "Then you must know I love you as more than a friend too. I was scared of acting on those feelings though because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Same here. But now you're leaving and I couldn't let you leave without knowing how you felt and not knowing I felt that way about YOU."

"I love you, Anna. I'll never forget you."

She started crying again and unlatched her crucifix from around her neck. Handing it to him, she curled his hand around it. "Take this. I want you to have it. As a symbol of my love."

He looked at her sadly, but nodded and the men from child services escorted him out.


	4. Remembering

For the next seven years, Anna was devastated. After the first six months of being locked in her room except for training, she tried to forget him. Two years ago, Annabelle was killed by Aleera. After her death, Anna focused all her time on her training. Almost 12 months ago, Boris went missing and has yet to be found.

* * *

It's October 13, 1889 and in Vatican City, Rome, Gabriel Van Helsing has just returned from his assignment in Paris. There was an accident on the way to Rome the day he was moved there and he lost his memory of everything except his name and the name Anna. However, he cannot for the life of him remember who Anna is. Just her name.

He walks into the confession stall and starts his routine as usual. "Forgive me, Father for I have..."

"Sinned. Yes I know." Came a voice he knew all too well. The window opened so he could see the person. "You shattered the rose window."

"By MY memory, it was Hyde that did the shattering."

"Yes, well, it's still your fault. You should be hanged."

"It would be a nice reprieve."

"Seven years ago, we found you on the steps of the church half dead. When you lost your memory, we knew you were sent to do God's work."

"Why can't he do it himself?"

"He cannot do everything. You've made a name for yourself. Wanted posters. We are not pleased."

"Well, if you don't like it, why don't you and the order do something about it?!"

"Because WE, do not exist."

"Well then neither do I." He retorted.

He turned to leave when Cardinal Jinette flipped a switch and sealed the door. It also opened the back wall which was a secret door. "If you want a reprieve for your past sins, I suggest you continue to heed the call." He said walking down the steps of the secret door. Gabriel followed. As he met The Cardinal at the bottom, Jinette spoke again. "For your next assignment, we need you to go to the east. To a land creeping with all sorts of nightmarish monsters. This land is called Transylvania."

Someone showed a map on a screen and Gabriel looked at it. "This looks familiar."

Cardinal Jinette ignored him and continued. "We need you to go and kill a vampire named Dracula."

"Dracula?"

"Yes. You never faced anything like him before. The story starts about four hundred and fifty years ago. Dracula was the son of the first king. Valerious The Elder. Dracula became evil and was vanquished to a wintery wasteland. He made a deal with the devil and became a vampire. For the last four centuries, he went after the Valerious family and killed them off one by one. The last one was his ancestor Boris Valerious. King of the gypsies. He disappeared almost twelve months ago. His wife was killed two years ago. The remaining family are his only son, Prince Velken, and his only daughter, Princess Anna. If they are killed before Dracula is vanquished, nine generations of Valerious' will never enter the gates of St. Peter. We can't let them slip into purgatory."

"So you're sending me into hell." Gabriel concluded as he stared at the picture of Anna.

Cardinal Jinette patted his back. "In a manner. Take Friar Carl with you. He will be VERY useful on this journey."

Gabriel looked at the picture of Anna more closely and suddenly was hit with some memories. They were fuzzy, but when he came back to reality, he realized it was the Anna he remembered. His feelings for her also came back full force. "My Love, I will see you in a few days." He said to himself and went to find Carl in his lab.

* * *

Carl gave him the necessities for the assignment and threw him the bag. Gabriel threw it back at him. "Cardinal Jinette has ordered you keep me alive." Then under his breath he added, "For as long as possible."

"But, Van Helsing! I don't WANT to go to Transylvania!" He yelled following him. "I'm not a field man." He said catching up.


	5. Happy To Be Home

Two days later, Gabriel and Carl arrive in Vaseria. They are greeted by a creepy grave digger. "You! Turn around." Came a familiar feminine voice from behind them.

The two friends and the towns people turn to look at her. Gabriel half smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Anna looked confused for a minute until he tilted his hat up where she could see his face. She gasped in recognition. "Gabriel?" She asked in a whisper hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Hello, Anna."

She teared up in happiness and got down off the well to hug him. She hugged him to her like he might disappear if she let go. "It IS you." She wept in his ear. "I thought I was never gonna see you again. I tried to forget you and focused everything on my training."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "I have a lot to explain when we get to the manor."

She pulled away only enough to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I only remember my name and you. Other than that, I only know my life for the past seven years. Everything before that is fuzzy and a total blank."

"What happened?"

"I can't remember. All I know is that I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for the Vatican church. I was found half dead on the front steps."

"Oh my God."

Suddenly there's a screeching noise and the two pull apart to see vampires heading straight for them. Gabriel pulled out his bow and started shooting. Anna ducked in front of him.

* * *

After the fight was over a few minutes later, Anna was introduced to Carl and she led the two back to the manor. Once inside, Anna showed Carl a guest room he could stay in just after showing him the library and the tower. "And what about me?" Gabriel asked.

Anna giggled. "You're with me. I'm not being separated from you ever again." She replied and led him to her room. He closed the door as she walked over to her dresser. "You can change in the bathroom."

He pulled out his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Anna undressed as she heard the bathroom door close and quickly changed into a spaghetti strap red satin nightgown. The bathroom door open as she was pulling her hair out from being tucked in the gown and Gabriel walked over wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around in his arms wrapping her own around his neck. "And you've gotten more handsome."

Pulling her flush against him, she moaned. "I've missed you so much, My Love."

"And I have missed you. You have no idea how much." She replied.

He put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned down kissing her softly. She kissed back and he pulled away after a minute. "God I missed those."

She pecked his lips. "Me too. You still have my crucifix?"

He pulled it out of his pocket in his shirt. "You mean this one?"

Anna smiled. "I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing."

He pecked her lips. "I love you too, Anna. You know, this is why I remembered you when I lost my memory." He said putting the necklace back in his pajama shirt pocket.

"I guess it's good I gave it to you then. How would you know who I am without it to remind you?"

Gabriel smiled and they got into bed. Anna cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead. "Good nite, Darling."

She smiled. "Good nite, Love." She whispered as her eyes closed.


	6. First Morning Together In Seven Years

The next morning as the sun started to show through the balcony doors, Anna awoke rubbing her eyes before opening them to see Gabriel still in a peaceful slumber. Smiling, she trailed feather-light kisses up his neck to his lips. Once she reached his lips, she kissed him a little harder which elicited a groan from him. She giggled and he peaked an eye open. She giggled again. "Good morning, Sleepyhead."

He opened his other eye and smiled at her. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"It's 6:00. I wanna make us all some breakfast."

"It's still early. Can't we stay in bed for like another hour?"

"No. I wanna make breakfast."

He gave her the puppy-dog pout. "Pweeeeaaaasssse?"

Anna laughed at that. "Fine. But only if you promise not to ever do that again. You look ridiculous."

Gabriel smiled and pecked her lips. "Promise."

"Good." She said and pecked his lips back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Darling."

* * *

An hour later, they disentangled from each other as they finished making love and quickly got dressed. Anna brushed her hair and quickly kissed Gabriel. "Go find Carl and see what he's found on Dracula. I'll have breakfast ready in about thirty minutes."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied walking to the kitchen.

Gabriel had a goofy smile on his face as he walked towards the library. Carl was reading into Dracula's history when he heard the sound of Gabriel's boots on the wood flooring. Looking up, he saw the goofy smile he was wearing. "Why are you smiling like that, Van Helsing?"

Coming back to reality, he cleared his throat. "No particular reason. I'm just deliriously happy this morning."

"Ok?"

"What are you reading, Carl?"

"Dracula's history. It's quite interesting. Where's Princess Anna?"

"Making breakfast. She wants us to meet her in the kitchen in thirty minutes."

"Alright."

"So what have you found? Anything useful?"

"I'm not sure. It says about three to four hundred years ago that a man by the name of Gabriel Van Helsing was his best friend and colleague. They fought in the war together. Then when Dracula became evil, he tried to sway his friend to his side, but he refused. Gabriel Van Helsing was then known as the left hand of God and turned on his old friend. He killed Dracula and took his family ring."

At the last statement, Gabriel looked at the ring on his right hand. "This one?"

Carl looked at it then back at the book. "Yes. Seems like it is."

"Me? I killed him?"

"Maybe you in a past life. But not you."

* * *

Thirty minutes pass and the two men walk downstairs to the kitchen where Anna just finished making an omelet casserole. "Smells good." Gabriel complimented.

Anna turned to face him and he was right there. She smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and pulled away after ten seconds. "Sorry. I needed that." She apologized.

"It's alright, Darling. So what's for breakfast?"

"It's an omelet casserole. Mama used to make it for the holidays. I liked it so much, I started making it every weekend."

"If it's your mom's recipe, it'll be delicious." She raised an eyebrow. "I had a dream or I guess technically a memory. It was of your mom's cooking and the two of us fake fighting each other when you first challenged me."

"When I first started training." She realized remembering the memory herself. "That was a fun day. I beat you by a landslide and you said you only let me beat you. But I knew better. I won fair and square."

Gabriel chuckled. "You keep thinking that."

"I did and you can't change my mind. I know for sure I beat you fair and square."

"Whatever. But I'll get you."

"A new challenge after all these years?"

"Yes. But after we're finished with this Dracula stuff."

She nodded and everyone got their plate of breakfast.


	7. Finding Out About His Absence

After breakfast, Carl showed Anna what he found. Anna was impressed to say the least. "So what now?" She asked.

"I'll keep looking for more on how to kill him. As for you two, see what you can find at Castle Frankenstein." Carl replied.

"What does that have to do with Dracula?"

"Just go."

Gabriel spun her around. "Come on. I learned a long time ago to listen to him."

Anna nodded and followed him. They went to the armory to pack some weapons and left on horseback to Castle Frankenstein.

* * *

On the ride to Castle Frankenstein, it was silent. So Gabriel decided to break it. "It's nice to be riding Twilight again after all these years."

Anna looked at him. "I would guess so. He's missed his rider as well. He refused to eat for a month. Sage couldn't do anything for the life of him."

"How did you get him to eat again?"

"Lots of reassuring that you'd be back. Even though I wasn't so sure myself."

"I guess it worked. He's as healthy as when you got him."

"Shadow here was getting worried when he wouldn't eat. She almost refused to eat herself. The two have gotten quite close since your absence."

At Anna's declaration, Shadow whinnied. "Seems like she's agreeing with you."

"We all missed you. I just happen to be the one to miss you the most. I didn't want to tell you last night, but I locked myself in my room except for training for the first six months you were gone." She said then looked away ashamed.

Gabriel rode up next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you. If I had my memories in tact when I got there, I would have done the same thing. Just finding out you're in love with your best friend who returns those feelings and then one leaves, it's hard on both of them because they both know their hearts will always belong to each other."

"After four years and never returning, I thought for sure you never would. At first I wanted to die, but then I realized you wouldn't want me to. So then I focused all my time on killing Dracula. Everything I did, I did for you." She said as they stopped in front of their destination.

They get off their horses and quickly tie them to a pole. Gabriel pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Anna nodded. "I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too, My Darling." He replied and kissed her forehead.

Anna led him inside the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were rushing out from the roof being chased by Velken in warewolf form. Gabriel hooked his grapple to a tree across the pit, grabbed Anna, and swung down to the rocky land below. Anna rolled in a somersault and got up. Gabriel did the same. "You alright, Love?" He asked.

She brushed herself off. "I'm fine. But that landing I think bruised my right knee. I'm ok though. It doesn't hurt." It started to pour down rain. "Great. It's raining." She said sarcastically. She looked around and recognized where she was. "I know where we are. The old windmill isn't far from here. Lets take shelter there." She said as she started to lead the way.

Gabriel followed.


End file.
